


Us

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family struggles to deal with a serious illness.</p><p><b>Original Prompts:</b><br/>(1)"Where did you think you could run that I wouldn't find you?"<br/>(2) "Sanity calms, but madness is more interesting." --- John Russell<br/>(3) "Size Doesn’t Matter... much."<br/>(4) "Could you live without that one special person in your life? Could you let them walk away and live with your decision?"<br/>(5) "If the pain I'm feeling so strongly is the only reason I'm holding on..."</p><p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000s79s/"><img/></a><br/>
(I won this week, so this beautiful banner was my prize, designed by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_solas_divided"></span><a href="http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/"><b>solas_divided</b></a>!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Could you really do it, Draco? Could you live without that one special person in your life? Could you let them walk away and live with your decision?”

The blond sneered. “Could you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said softly. “I’ve already lost so many people that I loved…”

Draco looked suitably chastised. “The Healers say she’d be in a lot of pain, if she was allowed to awaken.”

“I still don’t feel comfortable making this decision for her,” Harry insisted, raking a hand through his unruly hair. “After all this, she deserves to have a choice.”

“I just can’t stand seeing her like this, Harry. I can’t stand rattling around this enormous empty house, just you and I,” Draco trailed off as his gaze met his lover’s from across Hermione’s sickbed. “It’s driving me out of my mind.” He paused. “John Russell once said, ‘Sanity calms, but madness is more interesting’,” he said softly. “I confess, I don’t see the appeal of ‘interesting,’ myself.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed, “I’d rather go back to our calm, quiet life.” He sighed heavily. “So…what now?”

“Take my hand,” Draco said quietly. Once Harry’s hand was firmly clasped in his own, he laid his free hand over Hermione’s closed eyes and whispered, _“Legilimens.”_

***

Draco and Harry were suddenly inside Hermione’s mind. She stood before them, brown curls bouncing as she cocked her head to look at them.

“’Mione?” Harry asked tentatively.

Chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as she launched herself at the dark-haired wizard. “Oh, Harry!”  
Harry wrapped his arms protectively around her as she continued, “I thought you had given up. I thought I was going to be alone here forever!”

“Shhh,” he crooned. "Where did you think you could run that I wouldn't find you?"

Draco stepped up and placed his hand tentatively on Hermione’s back.

Looking up at him, Hermione detached herself from Harry’s embrace and nearly tackled Draco. “Draco! Oh, I just _knew_ you would come for me!”

Draco held her tightly and soothed her, even as he chuckled. “How can such a small person be so full of contradictions?”

Hermione pulled away and smiled at the two men, her love shining in her eyes.

“Well, you know what they say,” she paused, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Size doesn’t matter… much.”

The three regarded each other for a long time, their mood sobering after the brief moment of levity.

“I know why you’re here,” she said finally. Both men started to speak, but she held up a hand to forestall them. “I’ve given it a lot of thought. I know what curse I was hit with and what it would mean if they wake me up. Even in a Dreaming Sleep, the pain is still there. At first, I was glad of it – it keeps me grounded. But then I began to think, ‘If the pain I'm feeling so strongly is the only reason I'm holding on...,’ is that really enough?”

With bated breath, Harry and Draco both took a step forward, but again, she held up a steadying hand.

“Then I realized. The pain helps me hold on, but it’s not what I’m holding on for.”

Draco broke the silence that followed her pronouncement. “What _are_ you holding on for?”

Hermione held out a hand to each of them.

“Us,” she said simply.


End file.
